Dear Alice
by vanessakindofadoresyou
Summary: The two Kings in love with their Protector thanks to the sisters. I suck at Summaries. First Fanfic. Peter/ OC Edmund/OC Please read and review :  T just in case. :: Don't own anything except for Anya. Might as well put it here because I will forget :P
1. Kidnapping

**Chapter 1: Kidnapping**

Peter made his way to her bedroom and tried to open the door. _It's locked._ Peter chuckled to himself. A locked door isn't going to stop him. He's been planning this for weeks with Edmund and they had a back-up plan for every step.

He put his hand in his pocket and looked for the hairpins he took from his sister's bedroom earlier. Within a few seconds, the lock clicked and the door was open.

Peter could only make out the silhouette of he body. There was a trail of clothing from starting from the door to the bed. _Poor girl._ Peter chuckled to himself. _She's too tired to even change; which makes this even more fun. _

The High King looked at his watch. 4 o'clock exactly. He only has half an hour to get to Edmund. Peter made his way to the girl. As soon as he was close enough, he could see that she just passed out.

"Hey, Anya. Wake up!" Peter shook the girl gently. She was only wearing her panties and a tank top. "Get up!"

Anya opened her eyes slowly and saw piecing blue eyes. "What do you want?" She questioned closing her eyes again.

"Well, to be blunt, I'm kidnapping you" Peter stared at her with a smile on his face. Now that his eyes have adjusted to the darkness, he could see her more clearly. Her long black curls and fair skin makes her look like a subject of a Romantic painting.

Anya rubbed the drowsiness from her eyes and asked, "Have you seriously lost it?"

"Maybe," Peter shrugged and made his way out the door. "I'll be outside. Be ready in ten minutes"

Anya groaned but obeyed. _This is what it's like to be living with the High King of Narnia. _

A few minutes later, Anya was outside and Peter was leading her out of the castle.

"So, where exactly are you taking me?" Anya asked as they were getting on their horses.

"Just follow me," Peter gave her a mischievous smile. "If you can keep up."

"I'm sure I'll do fine," said Anya, returning the same mischievous smile. "I'm supposed to protect you, remember?"

Peter just smiled and shook his head. He rode his horse and Anya followed. She may look like a delicate flower with her thin figure but on the inside, she is a fierce warrior. They rode towards the forest with Peter leading the way. Anya wasn't exactly sure where they were going. After a few minutes of riding, Peter slowed down and so did Anya.

Peter led them to a meadow where Edmund prepared a picnic for three.

"You woke me up at 4 in the morning, just to have a picnic!" Anya started. "A _picnic!" _

"Okay, don't be mad," Peter started. This was not going the way him and Edmund thought it would.

"Why would I be mad?" Anya said, sarcastically. "I enjoy waking up in the middle of the night to have a picnic with the two most idiotic boys of Narnia."

"Oh, okay, that's a relief" Edmund said with a smile. "Now, come one. I didn't waste my time getting this ready just so we can stare at it."

Peter and Anya went to the picnic blanket where Edmund had already started pouring the juice. Now that the basket has been opened, Anya could see what Edmund had prepared. _He probably asked Mrs. Beaver to make it for him._ Anya made a mental note to ask her later.


	2. The Meddling Queens

**Chapter 2: The Chapter I don't know what to call . **

"Is she back yet?" Lucy asked eagerly as she sat down at the breakfast table. "Did you see her?"

"Calm down, Lucy," said Susan. "I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"Oh, stop trying to be all calm. I know your just as eager as I am" Lucy said, teasing her older sister as she buttered a piece of toast.

It was true. Susan was excited that Anya was finally coming home from her long trip to Archenland. Anya was her best friend. All of the Pevensie's best friend really. Anya would always be the one to go hunting and training with the boys. Then at night, she would stay up all night with the girls to talk about whatever their new obsessions were.

"Boo!" Anya decided to greet Susan with a scare. She was deep in her thoughts which makes it even funnier.

"Your back!" Susan hugged her best friend. She noticed that both Edmund and Peter were with her, typical. The two boys sat down on wither side of Lucy and Anya sat down next to Susan. "So how was Archenland?"

"Really Susan?" asked Anya. "It's early in the morning and your questioning about business."

"Well, that was the whole point of the trip," Susan answered, as a matter-of-factly. "But its okay, you don't have to if you're tired."

"I'm sorry, I just—" Anya started. Susan can be such a buzz-kill sometimes, but if it wasn't for her, the kingdom would be in complete chaos. "Your right, I'm just tired. I'm going to go get some sleep."

"Wait," Lucy called after her. "We need to talk about my party"

"I promise I'll talk to you before you go to bed tonight" Anya gave Lucy a reassuring smile. She can't believe she was already coming of age. In fact, no one can. Peter still thinks of her as a nine-year-old. _Everyone grows up sometime._

Anya reached her bedroom and fell asleep before her head even reached he pillow.

Shortly after Anya left, breakfast was pretty much wrapped up. Peter went to the library and Edmund went to the training grounds. The two girls went to Lucy's bedroom to talk about the upcoming party.

"So have you decided what dress to wear yet?" Susan asked. "The red one or the purple one?"

"Forget that," Lucy made herself comfortable on her bed. "Who do you think Anya will choose? Peter or Edmund?"

"What do you mean?" Susan sat next to her sister.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Lucy started. "They're both madly in love with her. Why else would they spend so much time with her?"

"They're best friends, Lucy" Susan said. They're nothing more than that"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive,"

"I want proof," Lucy was very persistent. "How about you ask Edmund and I'll ask Peter"

"I don't know, Lucy" Susan, shook her head. "It's not nice to meddle"

"We're not meddling. We're just…reinforcing" Lucy said. "And besides, would you rather have one of them marry Anya or a random skank from Carlormen?"

"Lucy!" Susan was shocked at her sister's use of words. "But you are right…"

"Then it's settled. You ask Edmund, I ask Peter" Lucy said before Susan could finish her sentence. Lucy was now pushing Susan out the door. "Go, go, GO!"

Before Susan could protest, Lucy had already disappeared.

**A/N: I know the story is pretty slow but I'm trying my best. I hope you guys liked it and I hope you guys like the next one. Reviews make me smile in the middle of class :D **

** PS: Is it weird that I think about what I wanna write in the middle of classes? LOL, I'm such a bad girl xD **


	3. The Work of the Meddling Queens

**Chapter 3: The two Meddling Sisters**

Lucy made her way to Pater's library. She had always wanted a wedding in the castle. As a matter of fact, the whole kingdom is just itching for a one. They expect the first wedding to beither Susan;s or Peter's, of course. But Susan is too picky, which leaves Peter. And the only reason Peter doesn't have a wife is because he's in love with Anya, he just doesn't realize it yet.

Lucy entered the library and sat in fron of Peter who was reading a book.

"Is there a problem, Lucy?" Peter asked, without looking up from his book.

"When are you going to propose to Anya?"

"What?" Peter looked up. "What are you talking about, Lucy? We're just friends"

"Well, I don't believe it," Peter just shook his head and tried to go back to his book. Lucy was always the stubborn one. "Peter, if you don't marry her, some other caveman would. You wouldn't want her spending the rest of her life with a Telmarine goon, now would you?"

Peter didn't look up from his book but considered what Lucy had said. He thought about another man kissing Anya, and holding Anya, and taking care of children with Anya. A monster he never encountered before growled inside him. He thought about him and Anya having a life and a family in Cair Paravel. The monster purred.

Lucy saw this and knew she got her point across "Well, I'm just saying. If you don't make a move now, someone will. And before you know it, it would be too late."

Peter didn't respond but Lucy knew he understood. Lucy got up and walked out of the library to leave his older brother and his thoughts.

Susan headed to the training grounds where she saw Edmund training with Oreius. Edmund saw his sister approaching and told Oreius it was time to take a break.

"Hey," Edmund greeted his sister as they sat down on the grass. He has been training all day and was sweating all over.

"You've been hard at it," commented Susan.

"Yeah, well, I don't like being vulnerable." Edmund drank from a cup a faun had given him. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask you something," started Susan. "Answer me honestly, okay?"

"Sure, I guess," Edmund gave his full attention to his older sister.

"Do you like anyone?" asked Susan. " 'Like' as in you want to court them."

Edmund was shocked at his sister's question. He thought about the question for a while but he said, "No, not really. You?"

"Me? Uhm, no," answered Susan. "You know we should go to dinner. It's getting pretty late" (A/N I know I skipped lunch. But whatever, it's Narnia )

Edmund and Susan went to their separate rooms before heading to dinner. Susan had to get something from her bedroom and Edmund needed to clean up.

Edmund took a quick shower and took some time to write in his diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Anya came home today. Coincidentally, Susan asked me if I had any plans to court anyone. I've missed her so much. I didn't see her much, except for our little surprise with Peter. _

_ I don't know who to tell. I can't exactly tell Susan or Lucy because the three of them tell each other everything. And once they know, Lucy's bound to tell one of her servants. Before you know it, the whole kingdom would know. No, telling the girls is completely out of the question._

_ Which leaves Peter. Can I trust Peter with something like this? Sure, I trust him with my life. I can trust him to always have my back. But, this? He is my older brother, so I guess he has the right to know. I shall tell him, soon. Not today. _

_ Susan asking me does raise suspicion. Am I getting obvious? I have two options. To come clean and tell her and risk our friendship or keep my distance but still have some sort of relationship, even if it's not the one I would prefer. I guess that's something I should ask Peter. _

_ I know it's risky pouring all my feeling to a book. But I need something to keep me sane. With all these feelings, I don't know how I still manage to function. Is this love? Do you call sweaty hands and butterflies in your stomach love? Do you call wanting to pummel every soldier that she fights with love? Do you call getting sparks every time she touches you love? If so, then I am madly, deeply, passionately in love with Lady Anya. _

_Edmund_

**A/N: So that was two chapters in one day :o I'm so into the story, I spend my free periods, lunch periods, regular class periods, and free time at home thinking about the story. I've been neglecting Facebook and Tumblr . I should get a life, LOL! Just so you guys know, Reviews *hint hint* encourage me to update faster *hint hint* 3 3 **

**OH, and before I forget, V-day is right around the corner. Soo, Happy Valentine's Day! 3 3 **


	4. Dear Alice

**Chapter 4: **

Anya woke up from her sleep, still groggy. Although she's been sleeping the whole day, she still felt tired. Anya looked at the clocked and groaned. It was 2 in the morning.

On her nightstand, next to her clock, she saw a package. She took it and found a note that said:

_Anya,_

_I didn't get a chance to give it to you this morning. I know your not much of a writer but it helps when your stressed. _

_Susan _

Anya unwrapped the package and found that it was a book. No, it was a diary. Its cover was very deep red, like black cherry. At the bottom right-hand corner in gold has the letter A. Anya opened up to the first page and wrote a threat to whoever would read it. She then proceeded and wrote her first entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've never really had a diary before. I've read books made out of diary entries, so I'm pretty familiar with how it works. Whenever I'm down I write my feelings hoping I'll feel better. Maybe I'll save you for later._

_Butt before anything, I just want to get the introductions over with. My name is Anya. I am the Protector of the Kings and Queens of Narnia. Whoever that may be. For now it is High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant. I'm supposed to protect them. _

_I really don't know what else to say. I'm just writing whatever comes to minds. I live forever and I heal, really fast. Is that important? It sort of comes with the whole Protector thing. _

_That's pretty much what you need to know about me. There's more to me than that but for now that's it. So I guess, I'll write in you tomorrow. Or maybe the day after that. Or maybe never again. I don't know. _

_Anya_

_PS. The whole 'Dear Diary' isn't really working for me. Makes me feel like one of those pathetic losers who have no friends so they pour their hearts out in a book. But isn't that what I'm doing right now? I guess I should name you. Mary? Jenny? Alice? Rose? Wait. Alice. Dear Alice. That has a nice ring to it. I like it. Goodnight Alice. _

As Susan was walking back to her own room, she noticed Edmund's light in his bedroom was still on. It was already late and Edmund never stayed up this late unless he has a reason.

Susan walked in and found her brother asleep on a chair. Before she woke him up, she noticed the diary she had given him. She never knew Edmund wrote in it. He usually kept to himself. Before she knew it, Susan was reading.

She flipped to the most recent entry, which seems to have been written earlier in the day. As she read, her eyes grew wide and a smile made its way onto her face.

"Edmund, you like her! You like her, you like her, you like her!" Susan woke up Edmund violently. "How come you lied to me?"

"Huh. What?" Edmund clearly doesn't realize what was going on.

"You like Anya and you lied to me about it" Susan stood in front of her brother with her hands on her hips. "Why?"

Edmund was more awake now and said, "Because you would freak out like that."

"You like Anya!" Susan sat on her brother's bed.

"Stop saying it out loud!" Edmund stood in front of her sister. His face started to become red. "Someone might hear you"

"Why don't you tell her? I mean, you two are best friends," Susan said.

"No, it'll make things worse. I don't want to ruin anything." Edmund grabbed his diary away from his sister's hand. "You can't tell anyone. Not even Lucy."

"Edmund if you don't do anything now, someone else will,"

Edmund thought about what Susan said. He sighed and said, "Just get out. And try not to tell the whole kingdom."

Susan tried to protest but Edmund was much stronger. Once his sister was out of the room, Edmund tried to get some sleep.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I know I haven't updated in such a long time, but I was waiting for more reviews. What do you guys think? Please REVIEW! 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Lucy's coming of age party quickly approached. The whole kingdom was excited and arrangements were made for foreign dignitaries to attend. Although the event was quite overwhelming, Lucy was more interested in Anya and Peter's relationship.

"Anya," Lucy said while Anya and Susan was helping her get ready. "Will you ever get married?"

Anya was quite shocked at this question. She knew Lucy asks this question to Susan and sometimes Peter and Edmund, but Lucy never asked her. Susan looked at Anya for a fraction of a second and continued to style Lucy's hair, paying attention to Anya's response.

"I don't' know," answered Anya. "No one's really caught my attention yet."

"No one? As in, none at all?" asked Lucy.

"Well, maybe there's been a couple. But, you know," Anya answered, wanting to dismiss the subject.

"But, what?" Lucy turned around to face her. "What does it take to impress you?"

"But, you need to focus on your own love life," Anya turned Lucy around to face the mirror. "Your not a kid anymore, Lucy. And now, we're going to celebrate that"

Susan, who had been so quiet, handed both of them a wine glass and filled them. "Just a little something to get us going,"

"To Lucy,"

"You better keep an eye on her," Anya said to Peter. They were watching as Lucy was dancing with a handsome knight from Archenland. "Broken hearts are quite common."

"They'll have to get through me first," Peter chuckled. He turned and got a good look at Anya. She was wearing a white dress with dark jewels at the ends of the sleeves, the waistline, and at the neckline. It was pretty low cut but still quite modest. Before he could ask for a dance, a stout girl had asked him.

Anya saw the horror in Peter's face and struggled to contain her laughter. She then headed for the gardens where she found Edmund with a girl he obviously does not want to be with. But of course, the girl was too taken by Edmund's beauty to know.

"King Edmund," Anya said. "May I speak with you alone?"

"Ah, yes," Edmund turned to the girl. "I am terribly sorry, we shall continue some other time."

"I had a wonderful time, your majesty," The girl curtseyed and headed inside.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Edmund said after the girl was out of earshot. He walked behind the bushes and took out about dozen of bottles.

"Where'd you get those?" Anya asked suspiciously.

"I saw a man fro Carlormen put them here earlier. I was going to get some then that wretched girl found me," He opened one of the bottles with his teeth while sitting on the grass. "Want one?"

"I didn't know you drank," Anya sat down next to him.

"Suit yourself," Edmund shrugged and drank from his bottle.

Anya grabbed the bottle he was drinking from and said, "I didn't ay anything about me not wanting one"

Edmund smiled and opened another one for himself. The drink was strong. Stronger than anything Anya's tasted before. It was different too. There was something in it that made her want more after ever sip. It burned her throat yet she liked it. Bottle after bottle she drank and Edmund watched, barely taking a sip from his own bottle.

"Do you have more?" slurred Anya. "It tastes so good"

"Nope, you drank it all." Edmund said taking a long sip from the same bottle he's had. "I have the last one"

"No fair, I want it," Anya said playfully. "Please, Eddie. I would give you anything for it"

"Anything?" Edmund said, raising an eyebrow. He waved the bottle at her face. Anya made a grab for it but missed terribly. She looked into Edmund's eyes, then the bottle, then back to Edmund.

Anya leaned towards Edmund and kissed him. Edmund was more than willing to follow and put the bottle on the ground. Anya sat on top of Edmund without breaking the kiss. Neither of them was in any hurry why not enjoy this. Edmund's hands were on Anya's back and hair.

Anya's eyes saw the bottle. She remembered why she was doing this in the first place. She jumped up and grabbed the bottle.

"Very funny," Edmund said. He then walked over to Anya and tried to kiss her again but she turned and he ended up kissing her cheek and neck.

Anya pushed him away and said, "You want it? Come and get it"

She ran towards the castle with Edmund running after her. Anya headed for the hall where the party was being held. She felt so tired and wondered what she was running from. She saw Peter and made his way towards him.

Edmund entered the hall and immediately a group of girls harassed him. Before he could argue, they were already boring him with whatever they were talking about.

"Hey Peter," Anya surprised Peter with a hug. He was with a group of men. Anya recognized the bottles on the table. They were the same bottle she was drinking from earlier. Hey, are you guys finishing these?"

Before any of the men could protest, she was already chugging away. The men were all too drunk to be angry about a girl drinking their special drink. They were quite enjoying.

Peter, who was also beyond drunk, took Anya by the hand and led her to a deserted hallway. He didn't just want her, he needed her. He needed her more than anything in the world.

"Are we going on an adventure, Peter?" asked Anya.

Peter leaned here against the wall, rested his hand on her hips. He said, "I love you, Anya,"

"Aw, I love you too, Peter," Anya smiled at her best friend. "Your so sweet. Now let's get back to the party."

"NO!" Peter blocked her way using his arm. "You don't understand. I love you, more than a friend. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Peter," Anya whispered while she stroked his face. Peter leaned in to kiss her. Anya pushed him away and said, "Stop, please."

Peter took a step back and stared at her. An unfamiliar feeling took over Anya. She immediately regretted what she did.

"Come here," She shocked him and managed to push him towards the opposite wall.

They managed to find an empty room. Dress off, trousers down; things were happening too fast. But neither of them cared. In fact, neither of them were fully aware of what was happening.

**A/N: Ahhh! I think so much has happened in this chapter. It's like 1,000 words long :o what do you guys think? Review, Review, REVIEW!**

**PS.**

** 1. I've decided to wait until I have at least 5 reviews until I upload a new one. Seems fair, right?**

** 2. If you have tumblr, mine is - .com - Follow me? **

** 3. And if you have ideas you would like to see happen in the story please feel free to either write in your review or send me a message at my Tumblr and/or FaceBook. **


	6. Aftermath

**Chapter 6: **

Anya awoke, blinded by the light coming in from the window. She felt like a hammer was being pounded on her head. She felt an arm around her body and turned around. She saw that it was Peter. He was sleeping quite peacefully with his beautiful blonde hair a mess.

Anya closed her eyes and struggled to remember what happened. She looked under the blanket that was covering them and saw two bare bodies. She cursed to herself and tried to get out of Peter's embrace without waking him up.

He mumbled something about not leaving but he was still deeply asleep. Anya gathered her clothes and got dressed as quickly as possible. She ran out of the room as quickly as possible only to be bumped by the younger king.

"Oh, Anya," Edmund said, catching Anya from falling on the floor. "Where have you been? I wanted to talk to you about last night."

Anya, still a bit jumbled, just stared at Edmund. She said, "Um, last night? What, what happened?"

"You mean, you don't remember?" Edmund stared at her with complete shock on his face.

"No, I'm sorry," Anya shrugged. "in fact, I really don't remember much at all. Did anything important happen?"

"Did anything important happen?" Edmund repeated. "Anya, we—You and I – You know what, never mind." He started to walk away in the direction he was heading earlier.

"Ed, wait," Anya grabbed Edmund by the arm. "What happened last night?"

"Nothing worth mentioning," he mumbled after pulling away and storming off.

_Dear Alice,_

_I have no idea what happened last night. But I have a feeling whatever it is, it is not something I would be proud of. I woke up this morning in a room, naked, in a bed, with Peter. _

_I don't remember exactly what happened. I remember flashes and snapshots but they're all blurry. I need to talk to Peter. Maybe he remembers more than I do. _

_I also ran into Edmund this morning. He seemed pretty pissed. He mentioned something about last night but he didn't tell me. I have to look more into that._

_I have a gut feeling in my stomach I'm going to regret whatever happened for quite some time. I guess I'll have to face the consequences. I'll try my best to keep you up to date._

_Anya_

Anya sighed and put the diary away. She hid it under her mattress. She figured she wasn't getting any sleep so she took a quick shower and headed for breakfast.

"G'morning," she mumbled as she sat down. Edmund, Lucy, and Susan were already eating. Peter was still probably asleep. Susan stared at Anya as she played with her food.

"Okay, what's going on?" She finally said.

"What do you mean?" Anya replied innocently as she looked up.

"Your quiet and not eating, Ed's being sulkier than usual, Peter's not here. Oh, and where were you and Peter last night?"

Edmund got up from his seat and said, "I'm going to go visit Phillip,"

"I don't know what you're talking about," answered Anya.

"Anya, did something happen last night?" asked Lucy, with a smile on her face. "Something that we should know about?"

"Why would you say that?" Anya could feel her face getting hot. "Nothing happened! Why can't you just mind your own business for once?" Anya yelled and ran out the door. As she did, she saw Peter approaching.

"We need to talk. Follow me" Anya led them to a small kitchen. With a nod of his head, Peter was able to have it clear of the servants that were there. Anya closed the door and made sure no one was listening.

"What happened last night? Never mind. Look, if it's what I think happened, then we should just forget about it. We were drunk and being stupid and we had no idea what we were doing. Last night was a mistake." Anya said in one breath.

Peter's heart sank as she said the last sentence. He didn't think what happened was a mistake. He struggled to find words to reply. "Your right, what happened last night was a mistake." He finally said.

Anya smiled in agreement and as she turned to leave he added, "But that doesn't mean I didn't like it," Anya froze, halfway out the door (and I stare at the hone he still hasn't called and then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all :: LOL, random moment. Forever and Always by Taylor Swift. Please, Continue with the story :P ) "I like you, Anya. I like you more than just a friend. And I know what happened last night was completely inappropriate but can you blame me for saying I liked it? Anya, your beautiful, and smart, and you always know how to make me laugh, your great at everything. For the love of Aslan, you are perfect in every way possible. And I would like for us to start over. Anya, would you please go on a date with me?"

Anya was shocked at his words. No one has ever said those things to her. Sincerely, at least. A smile formed from ear to ear as she blushed. She bit her lip and said, "Peter, you're my best friend." She paused to look up; she saw that Peter has a look in his face that implied a lost cause. "But a date does sound nice."

Peter hugged her immediately. "I promise you, you won't regret it."

_Dear Diary, (again)_

_I don't know how I feel. Peter asked me out for a date. I guess you can say I'm confused. I've never thought of him that way. He was always just the High King or just my best friend. _

_Now that I think about it, he's not a boy anymore. When I first met the Pevensies I was shocked at Aslan's choice. They were just children after all. But they've grown up, all of them. _

_Peter's not a boy anymore; in fact, he's a man. He's the King for goodness sake. Now that I think about it, he's actually quite handsome. Sigh, I guess we'll just have to see how the date goes. _

_Anya_

_Dear Diary,_

_She doesn't remember. At all. I kissed the most beautiful girl I know and she doesn't remember. I guess that's what I get for aiming too high. Maybe I would be better off having one of those fixed marriages like the ones they do in Archenland. _

_I feel like..like… - I don't even know how to describe how I feel. Whatever. I should just forget about her. Forget Anya. Avoid Anya. Whatever it takes. _

_Edmund_

"You know Anya didn't mean what she said, right?" Susan asked her sister. They were sitting on Susan's bed talking about what happened earlier.

"I know," Lucy replied. "But, I still can't figure out what's up with all of them. Edmund's quiet. Something must have caused Anya to act the way she did. And, where was Peter?"

"Lucy, do we really need to talk about this? Ed's always the quiet one. Anya's probably on her period. And Peter was probably tending to his duties. It's common sense."

"No, Ed usually greets Anya with a hug or something. Anya has never been that moody. And doesn't Peter usually run things with you? Do you have any idea where he was?" Lucy saw her sister second-guessing her earlier response. "I think they're all somehow connected. You know what that means. I'm going to ask Peter and you ask Edmund, okay?"

"Lucy, do we really need to stop this meddling. If people are meant to get somewhere then they'll get there."

"Yes, but they need help to get there. And we're the help. Susan, please? Aren't you just the least bit curious about what's going on?" Lucy gave her sister huge puppy dog eyes.

After a moment of considering Susan finally said, "Fine, but only because I'm curious"

**A/N Sorry for the long wait! (If there's anyone who waited) I sorta forgot about this story and I was writing another fanfic for another site I started to get into this one more. Hope you guys enjoy! Reviews are always nice :) **


End file.
